SUMMARY OF THE INVENTION
The present invention provides dyes which in the form of the free acids correspond to the general formula I ##STR2## where R.sup.1 is hydrogen, chlorine, bromine, methyl or hydroxysulfonyl, R.sup.2 is chlorine, bromine or phenyl, or is C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 -alkoxy which is unsubstituted or substituted by hydroxyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 -alkoxy or phenoxy, or is phenoxy or naphthoxy which are unsubstituted or substituted by C.sub.1 -C.sub.10 -alkyl and X is fluorine, chlorine or bromine.